Seducing is much easier than Sasuke thought
by SadisticHumorX
Summary: This is Drink 1 of my Lemon Squeezed collection, this chapter is a SasuSaku lemon, it is about how Sasuke is trying to distract Sakura from writing her new story, will it work? DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE LEMONS


_**The Lemon Squeezed Collection**_

_**Drink 1: Seducing Is Easier than Sasuke thought - SasuSaku**_

**While Sakura is busy writing a new story, Sasuke is planning a devious plot to distract her entirely from her work. Will the famous Writer Sakura Haruno be easily distracted by Sasuke's Charms? And what will happen when Sakura gives in? **

**[WARNING: THE LAST CONTENT HAS LEMON, SO DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM] **

**~Ren: I'm a new at writing them, so tell me how it is ~**

**-----------------------**

_Tap…_

_Tap… _

_Tap…_

The tapping noise of Sakura's pen on the desk as she thinks of ideas for her new story. She had become a famous writer in the ninja world, after she settled down with her one true love, Sasuke Uchiha. He may be stubborn, and cold, but if you really got to know him, he was the one person who cold melt your heart, and make you think you were in a dream.

Sakura sighed, it had been hours, and still no ideas for a new story came up.

_I've already done a story on Team 7's Journey… It had been a best seller too… I've done a romance on Shikamaru and Temari… Not to mention with a little bit of spice in it if you know what I mean… (luckily they didn't mind) and A secret novel based on Sasuke's and I's love hate relationship… Now that a lot of us have settled down there isn't much to write about… _

"My life needs some spice in it" Sakura groaned.

"Are you calling me boring? And all that hard work you put into making me fall in love with you isn't enough spice?" Sasuke pouted as he walked towards Sakura's Study desk.

"I didn't mean that, I just can't think of anything to write about" Sakura said turning to face Sasuke.

"Then let me distract you, even for a bit, you've been distracted by this career of yours, that I'm starting to think your cheating on me with your passion for writing" Sasuke joked as he cupped Sakura's chin, and kissing her passionately.

Sasuke licked the bottom of Sakura's lips asking for entrance, but Sakura didn't allow, teasing him, and smirking underneath the kisses.

Sasuke groaned, and used his charming eyes to make Sakura give in. Sakura smirked again, and opened her mouth, letting Sasuke's tongue explore her very mouth. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, as Sasuke snaked his arms around her waist, deepening the blissful kiss.

Then it hit Sakura, Sasuke was distracting her once more, which she wouldn't allow. She glared at Sasuke, and bit his tongue lightly.

When Sasuke pulled away Sakura shouted at him.

"SASUKE! How many times have I told you not to distract me from my work! And DON'T YOU USE THAT PUPPY DOG EYES AND PRETEND TO BE INNOCENT!" Sakura accused.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you enjoyed my distraction Sakura" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura was speechless, he had gotten her… She did enjoy it… But how could she not, The man who had just kissed her passionately once more, was the man of her reality, and not of her dreams, Because what is the point of falling for the one in your dreams, when you had someone even better in your reality.

"I give up, but next time you try and distract me, I won't hesitate to make sure you don't touch any of this tonight" Sakura threatened as she pointed at her body.

_Oh, a threat now is it... I'm going to distract you even more than _now… Sasuke thought, as he smiled a devious smile towards Sakura.

Sakura only gave him a wary look, and went back looking at her empty paper.

**~After an hour or so…~**

Sakura turned around, looking away from her desk to see a naked walking Sasuke. Sakura was slightly drooling, and Sasuke was smirking, knowing that Sakura was easier to distract than he thought.

"Wipe the drool love" Sasuke smirked, chuckling softly.

_Snap…_

"Sasuke, Put some clothes on, if someone comes here, they are going to faint" Sakura said, trying to cover her more turned on voice.

"Oh, Come on Sakura, You know you like this," Sasuke smirked pointing at himself.

"Busy, Come later" Sakura shooed him away.

**[Ren: Guess Sakura is slightly crazy… to let such a sexy 'ahem' man walk away]**

Sasuke pouted and just walked towards Sakura, Still naked.

**[Ren: My Editor probably fainted by now… :L]**

He grabbed Sakura's Hand, and pulled her away from the chair.

"Sasuke, I need to work" Whined Sakura. He pulled her in a tight hug, with her back smashed against his abed fit body.

**[Ren: And that is when you guys can start drooling… Remember he is naked ;D]**

"I see nothing written down, so lets go to the bedroom, and maybe I could make some inspirations for you" Sasuke whispered seductively in her ear. Lightly licking her earlobe.

"Sasuke…" Sakura slightly moaned as she felt the hardness of Sasuke's manhood around her thighs.

"Come on Sakura," He continued to speak in a seductive voice.

"Err… Fine, you win, I need you," Sakura gave in, turning around to kiss Sasuke passionately.

"Now, lets be fair, and take those unnecessary things off your body, and off to the bedroom" Sasuke mumbled in between the kisses.

"mmm… if you say so…" With that the couple stumbled their way into the bedroom, while throwing Sakura's clothes all over the place.

**~In The bedroom~**

**[Motoko: I suggest you turn away if your not into the lemon theme… because its only a quick slight lemon.. or so I think it is… so good bye if you want to stay innocent, and your mind clear of such dirty things]**

Sakura's arms were around Sasuke's neck, and Sasuke was right on top of her, with his arms pinned down on either side of her. They kissed madly, and passionately. Both of them were naked, with their bodies pressing against one another.

"I need you in me now… Sasuke…" Sakura purred. With that Sasuke plunged into Sakura, making her scream in pleasure.

Sasuke teased Sakura by slowly thrusting in and out. "Sasuke… Faster…" Sakura moaned.

"Only if you can moan my name loud enough and beg me" Sasuke still had that famous smirk across his face.

"Oh... Sasuke! Please… Faster… Sasuke" Sakura moaned as loud as she could.

"Oh, Good enough" Sasuke's pace was much faster now, thrusting in and out while kissing Sakura hungrily, sucking on the bottom lip as well. Sweat coming off both of their bodies, as they were about to reach climax.

**And the rest of the night… well… you could already picture what happened… I think they got a incident report from one of the neighbors for making such loud noises in the middle of the night… Well anyway… Hope you enjoyed it**

**[Ren: Review Please x3]**


End file.
